game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengai Makyou II: Manji Maru
This is the script for the RPG "Tengai Makyou II: Manji Maru" by developer Red Entertainment. It is the original Japanese script as no English translation was ever produced. Note: Instances where a character has more to say after having been spoken to once will be marked with cyan-colored text. =Chapter 1= Opening Cinematic Another time, another place... The Creator: マリよ！　ヨミよ！　私のかわいい子たち おまえたち　二人の力を合わせ この宇宙の中で　もっとも美しい地に 何者にも屈せぬ　強き命を産み落とし そして　育みなさい さあ　旅立つのです Shirakawa (白川村) Manji Maru's Home 1F Event: Meet Manji Maru Manji Maru's Home 2F Event: Manji Maru Escapes Streets Shrine Streets House A 1F House A 2F House B 1F House B 2F Shop 1F Shop 2F House C 1F House C 2F House D 1F Overworld: Hida Event: Tremors Event: Go Off the Beaten Path Takayama (高山村) Streets Shrine West Guest House 1F West Guest House 2F House A 1F House B 1F House B 2F House C 1F House D 1F Item Storage 1F Tea House Armor Shop 1F Item Shop 1F East Guest House 1F East Guest House 2F Event: Meet Tycoon West Guest House 2F Event: Opening Credits FMV West Guest House 1F Event: Attempt to Leave Streets Event: Introducing the Shinigami Brothers West Guest House 1F Overworld: Hida Event: Inspect Northern Vines Shirakawa Streets Manji Maru's House 1F House A 1F House A 2F House B 1F House B 2F Shop 1F Shop 2F House C 2F House D 2F Sekisho (関所) Ushikubi (牛首村) Streets House A 1F House A 2F Shop 1F Shop 2F House B 1F House B 2F Tengu Retreat: Raikou (天狗の庵) Tengu Retreat: Wakakusa Sumiyaki (炭焼小屋) Riyoumen Cave of Agony (両面窟) Event: The Three Doctors Introduce Themselves Event: Mother Found Event: Meet King Tsuno Event: Mother Rescued Shirakawa Manji Maru's Home 1F Streets House A 1F House B 1F House C 1F House C 2F House D 1F Takayama Streets Event: Examine the Dark Orchid Shrine West Guest House 1F West Guest House 2F East Guest House 1F Item Storage 1F Item Storage 2F Tea House Weapon Shop 1F Item Shop 1F Item Shop 2F Ushikubi Streets Shop 2F House B 1F Sumiyaki Shekisho Umase (馬瀬村) Streets Shop 1F Shop 2F House A 1F House B 1F House B 2F Watermill A Watermill B Inn 1F Inn 2F Tengu Retreat: Hagoromo Jiyoumon Cave (縄文洞) Event: Meet King Tsume Overworld: Owari Inuyama (犬山町) Streets Event: Meet Kabuki Danjiro Hut A Hut B Castle 1F Castle 2F Castle 3F Weapon Shop 1F Weapon Shop 2F Item Shop 1F Item Shop 2F Tea House 1F Tea House 2F House A West Armor Shop 1F West Armor Shop 2F Inn 1F Inn 2F Item Storage 1F Item Storage 2F East Armor Shop 1F East Armor Shop 2F House B Snake Hermit (ヘビ仙人洞) Important Chest Item: 恋の耳 Nagashi (長篠町) Streets Castle 1F Castle 2F Castle 3F Akibayama Waterfall (秋葉山の滝) Statue: 卍丸は　美素団子を 地蔵の前に供えた Cave Healing Water: 温泉がわいている ちょっと　ひと息… Tengu Retreat: Onibi Umbrella Rock Hermit Cave (傘岩仙人洞) Pictures: ヘタな絵が　堂々と並んでいる Fukushima (福島村) Streets Statue: (no boat item)地蔵がある (with boat item) 卍丸は　ヘタな絵を 地蔵の前に供えた 下手な舟の絵だ・・・・ Boat: 乗りますか？ Item Shop Item Storage House A Paper House House B House C Armor Shop Inn Benten Castle (弁天塔) 1F 3F Event: Meet King Kiba Door: (no love pick) 固く閉ざされた扉がある (use love pick) カギが開いた!! Event: Meet Benten Important Chest Item: 浄土の琵琶 Kikotsu Castle (鬼骨城) 1F Event: Use the 浄土の琵琶 5F Event: Death Shogun Event: The First Spirit Sword Takayama Streets Event: Kill the First Dark Orchid Shrine West Guest House 1F East Guest House 1F East Guest House 2F Weapon Shop 1F Weapon Shop 2F Item Shop 2F Shirakawa Streets House A 1F House B 1F Umase Streets House A 1F House B 1F =Chapter 2= Suzuka (鈴鹿峠) Streets Event: Kabuki Reappears Event: Meanwhile... Iga (伊賀村) Streets Event: Meet Kikugoro Equipment Shop Underground Passage Event: Wait Here, Manji Maru ' Chief's House 2F 火の一族の　卍丸殿で　あられますな お手前の　力を見込んで お頼みしたい義が　ござる 我が一族の頭領　百々地丹波が 根の者に　連れ去られたのでござる 救出に　向かった者も　ことごとく 返り討ちにあう始末　もはや　卍丸殿に すがるしか　手はござらぬ どうか　頭領を　お助けくだされ *(yes)　かたじけない!! 　では　これを　お持ちくだされ 石川のカギというて　伊勢国の 扉なら　すべて　開けてしまう 　伊賀特製の　カギでござる *(no) 　そこを　まげて　お頼み申す 頭領は　西の　根来の古墳に 捕らわれております よろしく頼みましたぞ |} Important Gift Item: 石川のカギ Matsusaka (松阪町) Ise Jingou Shrine (伊勢神宮) Shima (志摩村) Streets Unlock Door: カギのかかった扉がある (holding character)は　石川のカギで 扉を開けた！ Rope: (nothing) 卍丸は　網を引き上げた しかし　何も見つからなかった… (Tenshiyou Flute) 卍丸は　網を引き上げた 天章の笛を　見つけた!! 天章の笛を　手に入れた!! Important Item: 天章の笛 Overworld: Ise '''Event: Use Tenshiyou on a Pedestal ' Negoro Tomb (根来の古墳) B1F-B2F Enter Incorrect Password: 愚か者よ！　自分の歩みを　確かめながら 　寄り道せずに　ここより　立ち去れ 真実の言葉は　帰路の中に　ある Correct Password (キクゴロウエライ) B3F '''Event: Meet Hanafubuki Tenzen Event: After the Battle Iga Chief's House 2F Tengu Retreat: Tsukine Owase (尾鷲村) Valley of Nage (嘆きの谷) Examine Statue with 嘆きの指輪 in possession: 異形の石像がある 指を一本　立てている 卍丸は　石像の指に 嘆きの指輪をはめた！ Ihika (イヒカの村) Kushimoto (串本村) Streets Event: Meet Hanabi, Matsuri and Mikoshi Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Examine the Bronze Bell: 壱の銅鐸を見つけた!! 壱の銅鐸を手に入れた!! Tengu Retreat: Hikinami Kumano (熊野村) Streets Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Shrine 1F Flip a Switch Down: レバーがある 下げますか？ Flip a Switch Up: レバーがある 上げますか？ Shinguu (新宮村) Tengu Retreat: Hahawasure Tengu Retreat: Doromushi Shirahama (白浜村) Shrine B1F Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Examine the Bronze Bell: 弐の銅鐸を見つけた!! 弐の銅鐸を手に入れた Ryuujin Cave (竜神洞) Kiyohime (清姫村) Streets Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Shrine Event: Meet Princess Kuchinawa Examine the Bronze Bell: 参の銅鐸を見つけた!! 参の銅鐸を手に入れた Tengu Retreat: Fuyugare Wakayama (和歌山町) Castle Roof Event: Kabuki vs. Kokugoro II Mount Kouya Kin (高野山) 1F Examine Door with 山門のカギ: カギのかかった門がある (holding character)は　山門のカギで 門を開けた！ 3F Event: Meet Totsugeki Tsunotarou 4F Examine Statue with 四水の鏡 in Possession: 異形の石像がある (holding character)は　四水の鏡を 石像に向けた！ Examine the Bronze Bell: 四の銅鐸を見つけた!! 四の銅鐸を手に入れた Miyouin Temple (妙院) Place the 4 Bells:台座がある *(holding character)は　壱の銅鐸を 台座に　はめ込んだ！ *(holding character)は　弐の銅鐸を 台座に　はめ込んだ！ *(holding character)は　参の銅鐸を 台座に　はめ込んだ！ *(holding character)は　四の銅鐸を 台座に　はめ込んだ！ Castle Miturin (密林城) 1F Event: Gloating Doctors 2F Event: Meet Kuro no Ebisou 4F Event: Kikugoro's Big Entrance 5F Event: Kikugoro's Final Act Event: The Second Spirit Sword Ise Jingou Shrine Event: Kill the Second Dark Orchid =Chapter 3= Yamashiro (山城村) Event: Meanwhile... Shinobi no Sato (忍の里) Tengu Retreat: Raiden Ibusa (伊吹峠) Tengu Retreat: Nowake Shigaraki (信楽村) Streets Elder's House Mount Hie Shrine (比えい山) Kyoto Shopping District (京/商店区) Drug Store 古今東西の薬という薬は　一応 とりそろえてまっせ　どうでっか？ *(yes) おおきに　また　寄ってや！ *(no) 薬なんてもんはなぁ　丈夫なうちに 　こうとかな　あかんで　お客はん！ Shigaraki Kyoto Castle (京都/御所区) 1F 2F Inspect Flower Bed: 宝庫のカギを　見つけた!! 宝庫のカギを　手に入れた!! Use 宝庫のカギ on Door: カギのかかった扉がある (holding character)は　宝物庫のカギで 扉を開けた！ Osaka (逢坂峠) Ootsu (大津村) Hakusan Cave (白山) 1F Streets Castle 3F Event: Kabuki's Temporary Exit Event: Echizen Rumor Streets Event: Meet the Ashimoto Brothers Konoha (木ノ葉峠) Fukui (福井村) Overworld: Echizen Event: Meet the First Priest Event: Meet the Second Priest Event: Meet the Third Priest Event: Meet the Fourth Priest Event: Meet the Fifth Priest Tengu Retreat: Kiyomizu Kanya Cave (金谷洞) Examine Flowers: 闇牡丹の花を　見つけた!! 闇牡丹の花を　手に入れた!! Oose Cave (逢瀬洞) (no dialogue) Sennen Cave (千年洞) Event: The Ashimoto Brothers Ningyoeri (人魚村) Event: Meet Queen Yadaki Event: Meet Gokuraku Seatch Pink Flowers: 人魚百合の花を　見つけた!! 人魚百合の花を　手に入れた!! Tengu Retreat: Etizen Waza Wajima (輪島村) Streets いらはい！　いらはい！　兄さん！ 人魚　見ていかない？　むこうの娘は 情熱的でさぁ　なかなか　いいよ ちょっと　言葉が通じないところが これが　また　いいんだよね その分　ホレ！　男ならわかるだろ？ どう？　今なら　出血大サービスで 大　三枚ポッキリだ!! *(yes, enough money) ハリキッテ　いってらっしゃいませ!! *(yes, insufficient money) やだな　お客さん 大　三枚ですってば!! *(no) ケっ Performance Hut Event: Free the Mermaid Streets Ningyoeri Event: A New Companion Oshimizu (押水村) Overworld: Echizen Event: Gokuraku Clears the Rocks Event: Say, Manji Maru... Tengu Retreat: Katen Toyama (富山町) Castle 3F |} | 火の一族の皆様ですね!! よく　いらしてくださいました 私が　富山の殿でございます ご存知の通り　越中は　幻夢城に 踏みにじられ　民は　根の一族の 横暴に　苦しんでおります 幻夢城は　おぼろ影のごとき城 消えては　現れ　現れては　消える… 我が城からも　調査の者を 遣わしておりますが　ようとして その正体は　知れませぬ この上は　火の一族の　力を 借りる他ないと思い　皆様を お待ちしておりました この国の民のため　どうか そのお力を　お貸しくださいませ *(yes) おお!!　これで　きっと 　この国は　救われます!! 東にある　二つの洞窟を抜けると 　三条という村があり　そこに　電二郎という　からくり職人がいます 　 電二郎ならば　幻夢城への道を示す 　道具を　作れると思うのです 　まずは　三条に行かれたらどうですか *(no) そうですか… 火の一族に　見捨てられたとあっては 　もう　この国は　終わりです… 村は根の一族に焼かれ 財産は略奪され　民は凌辱され 人心はすさび　飢えと乾きに苦しみ 人が人を喰い　伝染病がまんえんし 一揆が乱発し　屍の山が築かれる… 　ああ　想像するだけで　恐ろしい!! |} Midagahara (弥陀ヶ原洞窟) Event: Priest Isobana Tengu Retreat: Nigemizu Tengu Retreat: Hanamichi Jigokudani (地獄谷村) Examine Blue Flowers: 血車草の花を　見つけた!! 血車草の花を　手に入れた!!　 Tengu Retreat Tengu Retreat (Rikiou) Bijiyodaira (美女平村) Unazukibiu (宇奈月洞) Event: Priest Makigai Sanjiyou (三条村) Streets Examine Brown/Yellow(remake) Flowers: 越の金梅の花を　見つけた!! 越の金梅の花を　手に入れた!! Medicine Shop Center Tenement Event: Heal the Sick Tengu Retreat: Hitachi Niigata (新潟村) House A Tengu Retreat: Jinrai Tengu Retreat: Akakage Tengu Retreat: Etizen Waza Toyama Castle 3F Event: WTH King?! Dungeon Event: Priest Namako Event: True King Restored Aikawa (相川村) Mount Donden (ドンデン山) Event: Who Do You Think You're Fooling? B1F Event: Priest Umiushi B2F Event: Priest Dokubari Examine Rock: ガレキで道がふさがっている Examine Mine Cart: トロッコが　ある B1F B2F Examine Mine Cart: 爆薬を　見つけた!! 爆薬を　手に入れた!! Examine Rock with 爆薬: (holding character)は　ガレキの前に 爆薬を仕掛けた Sanjiyou Center Tenement Genmu Castle (幻夢城) 1F First Meadow Event: Castle of Illusion 1F First Hut 1F Second Hut 1F Third Hut 1F Fourth Hut 1F Fifth Hut Shirakawa Event: Meet Princess Hamaguri 4F Event: One Danjuro... Two Danjuros? But He... But You Can't... Event: The Third Spirit Sword Overworld: Etsuchiyuu Event: Gokuraku Fukui Streets Event: Kill the Third Dark Orchid =Chapter 4= Kyoto Shopping District (京/商店区) Inn Event: Ashimoto Brothers Event: Dream of Kinu Kurama (鞍馬峠) Kameoka (亀岡村) Maizuru (舞鶴村) Tengu Retreat: Buki Ayabe (綾部村) Mount Ooe (オオエヤマ) Housuiin (法水院) Event: Meet Kinu Tengu Retreat: Gekkou Mount Hie Shrine Temple Outside Event: A Letter From Kinu Mount Ooe Village Event: Meet Nanashi no Juuhachiban Housuiin (法水院) Event: Another Companion Joins Village Ama no Hashidate (天の橋立) Event: Magical Transportation Event: Meanwhile... Tottori (鳥取村) Tengu Retreat: Yadorigi Wakasa (輪笠村) Cave Suzaku Cave (朱雀洞) Byakko Cave (白虎洞) Tengu Retreat: Shikigami Genbu Cave (玄武洞) Event: Four Urns Gathered Toyooka (豊岡村) Streets Examine the Pillars: 因幡を救った　勇敢なる火の勇者 　女彦を　ここに讃える」 玄武の絵が彫られている 「因幡を救った　勇敢なる火の勇者 静を　ここに讃える」 青竜の絵が彫られている 「因幡を救った　勇敢なる火の勇者 義経を　ここに讃える」 朱雀の絵が彫られている 「因幡を救った　勇敢なる火の勇者 松虫を　ここに讃える」 白虎の絵が彫られている Event: The Four Urns Are Placed Saijin Castle (砂神城) 1F Event: The Three Doctors 3F Locked Door: 固く閉ざされた門がある (key holder)は　砂のカギで 門を開けた！ Event: Meet Madame Barbara Event: The Fourth Spirit Sword Overworld: Inaba Event: Grateful Arachnid =Chapter 5= Shikano (鹿野村) Streets Elder's House Event: Time For Disguises Umashikano Castle (馬鹿野城村) 2F Event: The Three Doctors Event: Meet Mantou... 2! Use 抜火のカギ on door: (holding character)は　抜火のカギで 扉を開けた！ 3F Event: Meet Super Mantou 5F Event: Not So Fast! 6F Event: Better Luck Next Time 1F Event: Time to Go Event: Meanwhile... Santoko (三徳峠) Matsu (松江村) Tamatsukuri (玉造村) Tower, Top Floor Examine the Telescope: 望遠鏡があります のぞいてみますか？ Shitaburure (舌震村) Tengu Retreat: Jigoku Koujindani Tomb (荒神谷古墳) Enkiri Cave (縁切洞) Event: Concerns? Event: Shiro? Event: Meet Nikusuke Event: Shiro... Inome (猪目村) Inugami Shrine (犬神寺) B1F Event: Bad Doggy Use シロの首輪 on Shiro:シロの首輪を　差し出した!! シロは我にかえった!! 　 シロは　絹のほうに　顔を向けた 　 シロは　絹を見ている… 　 シロは　絹を　じっと　見ている… Event: Goodbye, Old Friend Mount Kahiko Cave (火彦山) Hasumi (羽須美村) Tengu Retreat: Shouwa Hamada (浜田村) Tengu Retreat: Kamikaze Mount Sahime Cave (左火女山) Tengu Retreat: ?? Tsuwano (津和野町) Castle 2F Event: Oink? Tengu Retreat: Etizen Waza Ashimoto (足下村) Tasogare Cave (黄昏洞) Muikaichi (六日市村) Kuraya Castle (暗闇城) 1F Event: Welcome to Dark Castle 2F Event: The Biggest Pig of All Event: The Fifth Spirit Sword Matsue Streets Event: Paying Respects Event: Examine Grave with シロの首輪 Event: Make Way! Yomotsudaira Cave (黄泉平) Izumo Shrine Event: Kill the Fourth Dark Orchid Event: Kill the Fifth Dark Orchid Tengu Retreat: Sankaku =Chapter 6= Mimuro (三室峠) Event: Meanwhile... Tokura (戸倉峠) Hozu (保津峠) Akagawa Shrine (赤川神社) Overworld: Tamba Event: A Familiar Face Event: Back So Soon? Event: Again?! Aokuchi Shrine (青口神社) Tengu Retreat: Butsu Metsu Tengu Retreat: Hanasaki Kanoko (鹿の子村) Hakoniwa Streets Event: Exit Hakoniwa Inn Event: Meet Hotei Maru Mount Sasa (佐々山峠) Event: Meanwhile... Tengu Retreat: Shiden Arima (有馬村) Takarazuka (宝塚村) Saburou no Ashizuka Cave (三郎の腹塚) Rokou (六甲峠) Koube (神戸村) Ibento Event: Meet Ebisu Maru Saburou no Harazuka (三郎の腹塚) Event: Meet Ebisu Maru Event: Meet Garnin Kishiwada (岸和田村) Saburou no Munezuka (三郎の胸塚) Sakai (堺村) Warehouse Event: Press the Red Button Saburou no Tezuka (三郎の手塚) Tengu Retreat: Hoshine Makai Fortress (魔海城) Event: The Trhee Doctors Event: Garnin Event: Snatched Event: The Sixth Spirit Sword Sumiyoshi Shrine (住吉大社) Event: Kill the Sixth Dark Orchid Overworld: Naniwa Event: The Flying Fortress =Chapter 7= Himeji (姫路町) Castle 3F Event: Stubborn King Steel Fortress (鋼鉄城) 1F Event: The Three Doctors B1F Event: Meet Cyber Duke Pepe Event: Meet Robo Duke Pepe |} Outside Event: Meet Mecha Duke Pepe Event: Meanwhile... Tengu Retreat: Jinen Tashiro (田代峠) Mikazuki (三日月峠) Osafune (長船村) Mount Oka (岡山町) Mount Tsukiri Cave (造山洞窟) Category:1992 Category:Nintendo DS Category:PC Engine CD Category:RPG Category:Work In Progress Category:Japanese